Some door latch devices comprise a locking/unlocking motor for control of an operation mechanism shifting a door between a lock state and an unlock state, and a double locking motor for preventing a locking/unlocking lever (locking lever) from shifting to an unlock state due to that a locking knob which is provided in a vehicle interior side for locking/unlocking operation is operated wrongly from a vehicle exterior side, by controlling the locking/unlocking lever of the operation mechanism to be in a double lock state (for example, please refer to Patent Literature 1).